Stars in Winter
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: Ketika Shouto menyetujui Izuku yang tidak begitu menyukai bintang musim dingin.


**Summary:**

Ketika Shouto menyetujui Izuku yang tidak begitu menyukai bintang musim dingin.

* * *

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun._

 ** _Stars in Winter (c) Light of Leviathan_**

* * *

.

Malam natal ketika langit menggugur salju dan dan dimaraki bintang-bintang musim dingin, Shouto ditiupkan ingatan akan Izuku yang suka bintang di musim panas.

Saat itu, bukannya ikut larut dengan euforia musim panas. Meriah gemersak yukata, gema dari langkah bersandal geta, dan jajaran stan-stan yang menyajikan makanan siap saji itu, kiranya selalu diakhiri seruan tamaya! saat bunga-bunga api bermekaran di langit.

Tanpa mengeluh Shouto yang santai berbaring di pangkuannya, tangan Izuku mengelusi rambut Shouto. Bintang tertera di matanya. Tapi lebih bercahaya mata daripada bintang, pikir Shouto saat Izuku tanpa jeda bercerita, yang temanya berganti-ganti dan Shouto pikir memori ini yang takkan terganti.

Mulai dari misi. Buku yang baru ia baca, _The Way We Never were_ garapan Stephanie Coontz, ringisan datang dari Izuku karena judulnya saja mengingatkan satu masa di mana mereka pernah tidak bersama.

Bau rerumputan liar itu segar, tidak terpangkas normal justru bagus. Melindungi mereka dari intipan mata-mata bintitan para paparazzi. Teh hijau mereka tidak dingin saat pertama dibawa. Es berdenting yang pelan-pelan meleleh karena dijilat-jilat cuaca musim panas, sekalipun termos masih berembun.

Coba saja Izuku tidak selalu berlari menghampiri jika ada orang lain melengking-lengking minta pertolongan. Andai saja para penjahat itu tahu tempat untuk cari perkara dan gara-gara, tahu waktu untuk tidak mengganggu. Hidup mereka seperti apa sampai libur saja tidak sempat?

Bunyi cetar. Kembang mekar dengan megar dan menyambar seantero langit. Seruan masyakat sahut-menyahut, sampai ke bukit berpadang ilalang dan berkawan kunang-kunang.

Shouto sekali lagi dibuat merasakan perbedaan. Tangan berkalus, berbekas luka Izuku, berbanding tangan hangat dan lembut Ibu. Serupa tapi tak sama. Tentu saja, Shouto tidak ingin mencium tangan Ibu dengan pelan dan dalam seperti punggung tangan Izuku.

"Kau tidak mau lihat kembang api?"

Tangan lain Izuku masih membelai rambutnya, memberantaki. Mengikuti angin yang membelai ilalang, membuat mereka rebah dan bergemersak riuh-rendah minta dijamah.

"Dari sini juga kelihatan." Izuku menurunkan senyuman untuk dijelmakan jadi ciuman yang ditambatkan ke bibir Shouto, kemudian memandang langit yang terbentang. "Aku lebih suka bintang di musim panas."

Shouto sadar tak sadar memainkan tautan tangan mereka. "Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka indah tanpa perlu menambah pencemaran udara dan suara."

Shouto mendenguskan tawa dengan perlahan, sementara Izuku tertawa kecil separuh napas yang menggunggah udara.

"Kau kenapa mau bersamaku?"

Kening Shouto berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"Uhhm ..." Izuku menggigit bibir, tatapannya menekuni kelip gemintang yang mulai jarang, "ingin tahu saja."

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu." Shouto menghela napas panjang.

Izuku menundukkan kepala, menyatukan pandangan mereka. "Mungkin lebih baik begitu."

"Ya," Shouto tahu yang terbersit di benak Izuku hingga senyum tertular padanya meski samar, "kalau aku tahu, dan kalau suatu saat nanti alasan itu tidak berlaku, maka perasaanku akan hilang begitu saja."

Izuku bergumam senang. Menghitung bintang-bintang. Untuk apa, tapi Shouto tak memberitahu, yang di langit sana juga ada di wajahnya. Karena yang di atas sana tidak tergapai, lain hal dengan Izuku yang selalu di sini bisa diraih dan dipeluk.

"Bagaimana dengan karena tampang? Umm ... tapi kalau dinilai secara adil, aku juga kalah jauh darimu." Izuku menggaris rasi dari konstelasi yang terlihat seperti urat-urat mimpi di kaki langit.

Jemari Shouto menyusuri jejak-jejak luka, menggambar pola di benaknya, menggarisi rasi di tangan dan mencipta konstelasi di pipi Izuku. "Setidaknya aku tahu salah satu alasannya."

Izuku memiringkan kepala. "Apa?"

Shoutou mematuk hidung Izuku dengan telunjuk. "Tampang toh akan menua, kalau tidak keburu habis oleh usia. Tampang yang indah di mana saja, tapi pikiran dan hati— _tidak_ selalu ada di mana saja."

Izuku menunduk untuk mencium Shouto ketika kembang api paling besar menukik di langit, tapi batal karena dia memekik. "Tanganmu dingin."

"Oh." Shouto mengejapkan mata. "Masa?"

"Iya. Tapi tanganmu yang ini," Izuku mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya, "selalu hangat. Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Karena," Shouto menangkupkan tangan yang dingin ke pipi Izuku, menariknya turun agar tatapan mereka bertautan, "tangan ini selalu kaugenggam."

Izuku tertawa dan mencium senyum Shouto, membisikkan bahwa ketika musim dingin tiba, ayo cari sarung tangan untuk menghangatkannya.

Tidak pernah salah. Izuku menepati janji. Salju pertama jatuh, tepat ketika Izuku memakaikan sarung tangan abu-abu gelap di tangan kanan Shouto, sementara Shouto menolak yang satunya.

Izuku tertawa dan warna-warna hangat natal bersemi di wajahnya, ketika Shouto memakaikan tangan kanannya dibalut pasangan sarung tangan yang satu lagi. Tangan kanan digenggam tangan kiri yang Shouto benamkan di saku mantelnya.

Mereka tertawa menyusuri jalanan berdua. Bertanya mau hadiah apa, dan tidak butuh rahasia karena mereka telah lama bersama. Kapan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Siapa pun yang pulang duluan, akan masak atau pesan makan malam. Cepatlah pulang sebelum Santa Klaus datang.

Sampai sekarang, ketika semarak natal menjelang, Shouto masih melakukan yang sama. Kini diterpa salju ketika sepenjuru tubuh stasiun dibekuk beku, menjinjing bungkusan makan malam dengan tangan berlapiskan sarung tangan kelabu. Tangannya menangkap alunan _jinggle_ dan tawa anak-anak di kejauhan yang menantikan kakek tua pembagi hadiah.

Shouto menghitung waktu kapan Izuku akan datang. Pulang. Sekarang.

Dia menoleh ke televisi. Matanya memantulkan acara yang tayang, berita tentang euforia pohon dengan rumbai-rumbal dan bel. Boneka malaikat cantik di pucuknya. Kapas-kapas palsu pengganti salju. Yang tak jernih tapi terbayang di sepasang mata mengabur ialah villain menyerang satu tempat sakral upacara malam kudus dan satgas polisi serta pahlawan bergabung menghadang.

Malam itu Izuku bilang, mengapa ia tak suka bintang di musim dingin, bukan karena banyak lampu warna-warni artifisial lebih indah dari pijar di atas sana. Tapi bintang terlihat angkuh dan begitu jauh saat dingin meradang.

Shouto bertanya-tanya mengapa ia baru menyetujuinya sekarang ini. Makan malam mendingin di tangannya, memegalkan jemari yang kesemetan karena terus memegangi.

Shouto mengganti dengan tangan yang tak terlapis sarung tangan. Harusnya dia pakai di tangan yang satu lagi, karena tangan yang hangat ini—begitu kata Izuku—bisa mendingin pada akhirnya.

Deru kereta terakhir.

Berhenti.

Satu per satu penumpang turun.

Pengumuman stasiun akan ditutup.

Shouto melihat Izuku di seberang sana, melambai dengan napas beruap hangat padanya. Lonceng jam dua belas berdentang. Tangannya teramat dingin hingga meremang. Tubuhnya di saat seperti ini selalu meriang. Pandangnya berbayang.

Karena sarung tangan hangat itu selamanya, satu lagi, selalu ada di Izuku.

Sarung tangan yang tak pernah pulang itu.

Sarung tangan yang semula sepasang, sekarang tinggal satu.

Bintang musim dingin begitu angkuh, untuk Shouto tahu senyum Izuku padanya terlalu jauh.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Notes:**

buat kanjeng ratu mesir **Shirocchin**. Enjoy! Salahin playlist gue dan animu wibu romance yang gak bikin nganu. Ok *tersleding*


End file.
